Black Shoes
by Illusions-chan
Summary: Second year of high school was supposed to be a breeze for Makimachi Misao. But now that her schedule's been skewed, she must survive through her achilles' heel. Rated PG-13 for language, and some content! RR!


**Disclaimer -- I really don't wanna fill this part out..........**

**Prologue to Disaster-**

"You know, you'd think they'd open the locks to the door when it's raining, but no! Safety! Safety! SAFETY!" The petite girl stomped up the flight of stairs, cursing and muttering some unmentionables underneath her breath. She walked up to a locker, yanking it open, and grabbed out a binder. Kicking it shut so to leave a large dent at the bottom, she continued down the hallway. She then ripped open a door, above which a sign hung, reading "Calculus".

The students in the hall looked in surprise to see the door being ripped open. In walked a dripping wet girl. Her uniform was plastered to her thin-yet-athletic frame, showing off the fact that she worked out. A lot. Her long black hair was held back in what looked like it used to be a braid.

"Makimachi!" The girl looked up, showing her bright sea-foam blue orbs, currently filled with dark, inhibited anger. "You're late Makimachi-san." Makimachi glared at the professor as she walked over to her seat and plopped into it. The professor sighed, and continued his lecture about rules and regulations.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Makimachi. Makimachi, you're needed to in the administration office." The girl sighed. Just what did they need now? Couldn't they wait a few hours before ruining her mood even more? She trudged down to the main office, sulking. Opening the door, she walked into a room of chaos.

"Misao-chan!" Misao looked up at the sound of a feminine squeal to see who-but Kamatari standing there. The wo--man stood there dressed in a uber- light grey-blue, frilly blouse and a tight, dark periwinkle skirt that reacher he--his knees.

"Hi Kamatari," Misao greeted, cheering up just a bit. Kamatari was a close friend of Misao's. The two had met while shopping, and had been shopping buds ever since. "What's up?"

"Well, sweetie. The headmaster wanted to talk to you."

"Ok. Thanks." Misao walked over to the headmaster's office, opening the door and letting herself in. "Ohayo Headmaster." The tall, but aging man smiled at the girl.

"Sit Misao." The girl obliged, sitting down in front of him. He then noticed her semi-wet clothing. "Were you late again, Misao?" Misao groaned.

"Well, you see. It was all Jiya's fault. He.."

"I'm pretty sure that Okina did some silly trick to wake you up," he stated, cutting the girl off. "He used to do to your father as well. Now Misao, you're here because frankly, your schedule isn't working out, and we had to change it." He then handed Misao a slip of paper.

**xxxxxxxx**

"**DANCE!?**" Kamatari winced at the magnitude of Misao's voice, as he stood over the reception desk, facing a third year student.

"Just ignore that Aoshi-kun." He then grabbed a newly printed sheet. "Well, here you are!" he exclaimed, cheerily.

"Thank you Kamatari-san," a deep baritone replied.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Now Misao, relax," the old man chided.

"But headmaster!"

"Misao! Now relax. I understand you don't want to really do this, but I ensure you that it'll pay off. Did you know that some of the most difficult moves of kenpo are used in dance? It'll be just like training!" Misao huffed.

"Sure," she remarked dryly. "But I'll live through it," she stated as she rose from the chair. "Cause Makimachi's don't back down from anything!" She flashed the headmaster a victory sign as she skipped out of his office. He smiled slightly.

"That'a girl, Misao. That'a girl."

**xxxxxxxx**

"Misao-chan!" Misao whirled around to see a girl running up to her. The girl had silky ebony locks, similar to her own except shorter, held back in a ponytail with a indigo ribbon that matched the glowing shade of her eyes.

"Oy, Jou-chan! Let go of the weasel before she dies of lack of air." The girl immediately let go of Misao and turned around to shoot an angry glare at a tall third year student with gravity-defying brown hair and twinkling brown eyes to match.

"Oh shut up Sanosuke." Misao sighed as the two began to argue. She waited, staring in weird directions as she counted. '5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..' A loud 'thwack' sounded through the hallway as the shorter haired girl had smacked Sanosuke up-side the head with her books. Misao rolled her eyes, and pulled out a bottle of smelling salts, placing it underneath the unconscious male's nose. He registered the foul smell in a millisecond, jumping to his feet.

"Blech! What was that weasel?"

"Your gym socks," Misao replied unfazed. The other girl fell over in a fit of laughter as Sanosuke raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what's up Kaoru-chan?" The girl smiled.

"I can't wait till next period!" the girl gushed. "Himura Kenshin is in my class!" she squealed in excitement. Misao raised an eyebrow, as Sanosuke shook his head.

"Jou-chan, why are you celebrating when he doesn't even know you?" Both Kaoru and Misao turned and gave Sanosuke uber dark looks.

"Anyway, what class do you have next Misao-chan?"

"Dance." Both Sanosuke and Kaoru face-faulted.

"Are you serious, weasel?" Sanosuke asked as he stood up. Misao nodded. "Well, Misao," the male began. "You've been a great friend. A bit of a temper, but still. I'm gonna miss you." Kaoru glared, and smacked Sanosuke's head.

"Don't worry Misao. I'm sure you'll do fine." Misao sighed.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch," Sanosuke walked away, waving his hand.

"I gotta to go, too." Kaoru walked away, leaving a despairing Misao in the hallway. The petite girl sucked in a deep breath, and turned around, heading towards one of the many dojo-halls in the school.

**(A/N): Okay. Whoo! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but some how, I doubt it'll be a one-shot anymore!**

**Next chapter -- Partners?! Misao finds out the requirements of the dance class.**

**I know the idea of Misao having a thing against dance is kind of strange, but I guess it's the most original idea I could come up with.**

**Also, look forward to the pairings:: Aoshi x Misao! Kenshin x Kaoru! Sanosuke x Megumi! Saitou x Tokio! Soujiro x ???! **

**(5 couples?! I must be out of my freaking mind!)   
**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
